1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for storing and retracting a cable. More particularly, the invention relates to a cable retractor for facilitating the withdrawal and retraction of a length of cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The storing and retracting of cords has traditionally been a problem for conference room end users. For example, they can become tangled with other cords, damaged during operation, or appear aesthetically unpleasing when they hang freely from tables. Additionally, the end user may become injured if they become entangled or trip over the cord.
Commonly cable retractors use a linear action approach to store cables. Traditionally, cable retractors are mounted under a conference room table or desk.
One problem with common cable retractors is that tend to be physically large. Another problem is that their cords have a tendency to become twisted when wound around a drum or axle.
Prior solutions include the use slip-rings, brushes, optical or electromagnetic couple devices or other components to avoid the twisting of the cord. However, these solutions make the overall design cable retractors more complex.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the art.